


Nature Reflected

by Rgon1475



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emma has a dick, Emma is an Alpha, F/F, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regina is an Omega, Soft Regina, g!p Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rgon1475/pseuds/Rgon1475
Summary: Once upon a time she was a Princess, a Princess who would one day rule as Queen. These days, she uses her fists and body to pummel men into submission. An Alpha fighter, stolen from her homeland with dreams of someday returning. And then she meets Her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilRegal_gis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal_gis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nature Reflected [Fanart]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664611) by [EvilRegal_gis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal_gis/pseuds/EvilRegal_gis). 
  * Inspired by [Nature Reflected [Fanart]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664611) by [EvilRegal_gis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal_gis/pseuds/EvilRegal_gis). 



> Dedicated with love and affection to Gis. Thank you for your wonderful art. Please, Never stop creating! I enjoyed our collaboration more than you can imagine. Thank you for bringing these characters to life. ¡Viva la mujer!
> 
> Kudos Times 1000 to my brilliant editing team. First, thank you Laura -you stepped up when I was feeling low and I wanted to scrap this whole thing. You virtually smacked some sense into me and I will forever be thankful. Stay woke. Klaura forever. And to my Koukla- S’agapo! And thank you for making me watch ouat when I had zero desire to do so, for talking me through some of these plot points, and for supporting this little hobby of mine. Who needs Grammarly?!
> 
> And a special shout out to my hype crew: the Octopussies GC

This is a story about an Alpha and an Omega. A fairy tale. A love story.  
SQSQSQSQ  
Emma pulls the cloth wraps from her hands, wincing as the material catches against the many cuts, new and old, on her fingers. Sweat runs in droplets from her face onto her neck and shoulders, her body hot from the exertion she has put it through. Training and sparring for hours at a time is Emma’s norm, how she passes the many days with not much else to do. Fighting is her job, her sole purpose, but she supposes things could be worse. She had been told once by another captive that Alphas like them were rumored to be used for breeding in some lands, and she was thankful to never have been put in that situation. She cannot begin to fathom how fucked up that would be. 

Instead, Emma is used as a fighter, the best her handlers have ever seen, the way they tell it. She makes them plenty of money, and their next job is going to make them rich, she hears them say one evening when they think she is sleeping. Oh, how she wanted to kill them all with her bare hands after hearing their laughter about it, but the collar around her neck was full of magic that prevented her from doing so; it prevented her from doing anything they did not approve of, really. So, Emma simply does as she is told, day in and out, going through the motions of a life she hates, only daring to dream of home when her body is exhausted enough to remember the land she was born in. The sights, the smells, the feeling of home and the hope that maybe she will see it again before she dies are the only things keeping her alive now. This is certain. Emma longs to see her mother and father again, and even her annoying younger brother is missed. Taking deep breaths to calm herself, and to prevent the scent of her despair to catch the attention of anyone else in the camp, she finishes cleaning her hands and washing her body. She then falls into a restless sleep; the dreams of home bringing her no comfort at all. 

SQSQSQSQ  
Northern Lands of the Enchanted Forest - Seven Years Ago

Emma left the castle early that morning, long before her family woke; the sun still had not begun its ascent over the mountain ranges to the east of her home. She is anxious to fish and do a bit of hunting in the woods she loves. Emma has grown a few inches over the past year, and her mother expects that Emma, along with her twin brother, Ethan, will be presenting any time now. At thirteen, Emma hopes she is to be a Beta like her father. He is always so calm and certain, able to keep the kingdom running smoothly with her mother at the helm. Her mother is an Omega, but she is nothing like the Omegas Emma and the other royals learn about in their classes. The queen is not some weakling, nor someone waiting for anyone to direct her path or make her decisions for her. Emma reckons her mother is the strongest woman she has ever known. Inheriting the kingdom after her father’s death, Queen Snow of the White Kingdom is a fair and firm ruler, respected and loved throughout the lands. Emma’s parents have an equal marriage, and Emma is certain she will one day find a love like the one they have modeled for her. 

The early morning holds a chill and Emma is glad she brought her old furs with her for warmth. She wears an old pair of her father’s leather pants, as the palace seamstresses are doing their best to keep up with her constant growth. She has gone through two pairs of leathers in less than a season, and has taken to wearing her father’s worn clothing in the meantime. Ethan is growing frustrated with having his sister, who is only older than him by mere minutes, outgrow him and he fights with her every opportunity he gets. This is the main reason Emma stopped asking him to come with her on her excursions, as they were constantly bickering with one another and their mother has taken to separating them as much as possible in order to keep the peace.

After tying her horse to a tree, Emma finds the exact spot where she loves to fish. Nearly two candlemarks from the castle, it is a prime fishing and small game hunting area, and rarely visited by anyone else. Her father often took her and Ethan there, though Ethan is less enthused these days about being outdoors. He enjoys reading more than fishing, and Emma finds that the distance between them grows larger every day. Their blond hair is alike in color, their verdant eyes a shade off from one another, and that is where all similarities stop.  
Emma sets up her pole and bait, and then lays on a large rock waiting on the fish to bite. As was often the case, she fell asleep a short time later. 

She wakes to the sound of a sword being pulled and then pressed against her neck, surrounded by at least four men with their faces covered. Emma knows there is no way to fight them all, as they are all bigger and heavier than her. Bandits aren’t often seen in these parts; she had no reason to even think she would be in any kind of danger. She decides to try to talk her way out of it. 

“Take my horse,” Emma offers. “I have no money on me.”

“Where did you steal him from, girl?”

“Steal? He isn’t stolen, he is mine.” 

“Liar.”

Emma takes a deep breath, keeping her temper in check, “The horse is mine, I promise. Take him.”

“It isn’t the horse we want, girl.”

“I haven’t presented yet, you cannot use me for that,” Emma answers defiantly.

One of the men laughs, “No girl, we don’t want that. You will fetch a good price on the block. Sale is tomorrow.” He turns to his comrades, “Looks like we will earn enough with her and the horse to get us through a few seasons, boys.”

Emma panics, wanting to reveal exactly who she is. She is to be Queen of these lands one day, but she knows her captors would probably then demand a high reward, one that the palace coffers cannot handle or bounce back from if the talk she has heard between her parents was true (not that Emma would ever admit to eavesdropping). Emma knows her parents will pay whatever is asked of them. 

No, she will have to be patient and play it smart, like the Queen she will one day be. She has to put the good of the kingdom first. Emma knows her parents and their army will look for her as soon as they realize she is gone, and then they will rescue her. She will not have to endure this for long; she will be found and make it home, and these men will be punished for their error.  
The following morning Emma is sold to slavers from across the sea, one of the most distant lands past the Enchanted Forest, and is thrown on a ship before the sun sets. She remains optimistic that her parents will find her, and as the second week on the ship comes to pass, Emma feels her body begin to transform, the stress of her ordeal causing her to present. As soon as Emma feels the change between her legs and the strength within her limbs, she knows. Alpha.

Her worst fears realized, Emma feels her spirit shift from within. No longer hopeful, she becomes angry; at herself, at her captors, at the world. Alphas are notoriously sought out as fighters, pitted against other Alphas for sport, often to the death. They are ruled by their emotions, their biology, and their dicks. Emma was crushed and heartbroken. Is this why she had been so aggressive with Ethan? Was he an Alpha, too? If she had stayed, would they have eventually fought one another for the throne? The only Alphas Emma has ever known served in the kingdom’s army, and they were big, loud, and scary. Female Alphas were almost unheard of, and Emma realizes she is completely lost and without guidance for the first time in her life.

Upon arriving in a new land with their captors, Emma and the others who have been sold are taken to see a sorcerer who enchants leather collars that are then placed around their necks. The collar will prevent her from running away, will prevent her from disobeying her captors’ orders, will control her when need be. She feels doomed and without hope. She has only one choice: survive so that she might one day see home again. 

SQSQSQSQ

Seven years after Emma’s abduction, Southern Lands - Outside of the Enchanted Forest

Regina wakes from her sleep after hearing activity all throughout the palace. While not small in any way, the palace was still less significant than the one she had grown up in. After an uprising, Regina’s family fled their homeland and though they retained their titles and some of their wealth, they were far from home. Her grandfather had started an ill-advised war against an enemy from the west, a war that was quickly lost, and Regina’s life as a princess was changed overnight. Her grandfather died shortly after, and Regina’s father, Henry, became a king with no country. 

For the past three years since fleeing, Regina has been groomed for marriage. Her mother, Cora, has been in talks with kingdoms near and far, arranging meetings for her daughter and potential mates. The Princess never liked any of them, some less than others, but her mother made it expressly clear that Regina did not have a choice. Her mother had selected a mate for her, and she was to be married to a man from the North; a man she had not met, and had not even exchanged letters with. Cora had been corresponding with his parents and the deal was made for her hand. At eighteen, Regina does not even feel like she has had enough time to live the life she wants, and the idea of getting married is not agreeable to her in the least. 

This is the reason for the noise and activity this morning. Cora has arranged for a troupe of fighters, Alphas, to entertain the royals scheduled to arrive in the coming week. Regina hated the fighting, most did, but some royals like her parents still allowed it in their realms. Regina’s future husband and his family were due to arrive within the week, and her engagement would be announced. She was to be queen of a land called the North. An area Regina had heard among the palace gossip to be a cold and dreary place. She was not looking forward to it. She only wished to ride her horses, read her books, and spend time in the kitchens with their cook, learning new recipes and dreaming of adventures. The life Regina had always wished for herself was not to be, but accepting her fate was something she continued to struggle with.

Regina got out of bed and padded softly to the bath attached to her bedroom. Undressing, she lowered herself into the warm water left for her by one of the palace servants. Allowing herself to sink completely under the water, she desperately tried to keep the rising panic from overtaking her thoughts. Regina had never thought that marriage would suit her. However, she knew her mother had other plans, and she resigned herself to her fate long ago, even if she badly wanted to fight against it. Regina presented as an Omega four summers before, at the age of fourteen, and her mother had immediately put her on suppressants to contain her scent and her heats. This was common amongst royals, always angling for better marriages and alliances, and Cora explained that Omegas always made for better prospects in marriage. She would be a prized mate, Cora told her, as Omegas were known for their beauty and rarity. Regina was an object to be owned, as she understood it. Her sex was a prison sentence. Sitting against the edge of her bath, she sighed. Once again, her life was going to change, and once again she was not going to be given a choice in how any of her future played out.

SQSQSQSQ

As their wagons pulled into the palace courtyard, Emma jumped out and stretched her aching muscles. Their trip had taken an extra day after one of the newer Alphas had attempted to escape, and their handlers had spent a few hours off course collecting him, the magic from his collar leading them right to him. Emma made note to speak to the young male later on in order to urge him to channel his fight into their matches. For now, he was stuck in this shitty life, and the pain from trying to escape was not worth it, she would explain to him. 

One of the palace guards directed their wagons to an open area next to the stables where they would be able to set up their tents and house their horses. All of the Alphas knew what was expected of them and moved quickly as they began their work. As Emma walked one of the horses to the stables, her nose caught whiff of one of the sweetest scents she had ever smelled. Just then, a girl with long dark hair pulled into an intricate braid, entered the stables with a large, black horse. The girl handed the beast off to one of the Betas who worked in the stable. The girl’s eyes widened as she caught Emma’s scent and then saw her standing there. Emma immediately cast her eyes down, something no Alpha would normally ever do, but noting that the girl was clearly a royal, Emma calmed her body, releasing pheromones that the girl would interpret as non-threatening. Emma did not want the girl to fear her, she hated when others were afraid of her. The Omega’s scent was muddled, no doubt by blockers, but Emma noted the scent was still enough to affect her and the others physically if the girl was in proximity. She would have to keep an eye on the others and keep them in line. 

Regina watched the Alpha as she began to brush out her horse. She could smell the woman, her scent was strong and intoxicating; campfire, ocean and mint. Regina inhaled deeply, her heart thumping furiously in her chest, so loud she was certain the woman could hear it. The blonde was not on any kind of tonic or blocker to hide or muddle her sex, and Regina quickly realized the Alpha was one of the fighters her mother had hired as entertainment. Regina was struck by a feeling of sadness at the thought, and when the Alpha quickly raised her head at the scent of her distress, Regina willed her body to calm itself. Regina thanked the stable hand and walked past the stall Emma was working in. Their eyes connected for a moment, and then Regina lowered her head and eyes. The small sign of submission stirred something in Emma, something that had not been moved within her for years. Attraction. Want. Mate. The primitive call of Omega to Alpha. Emma’s cock hardened painfully, and she closed her eyes, demanding her body behave itself and stop. Emma did not know who the girl was, but if she was a member of the royal family, there was no good to come of Emma wanting anything more. 

Regina practically ran back to her room and shut the door loudly behind her, locking it against any interruptions. Her heart was racing and her body had a sheen of sweat covering it that had nothing to do with her physical activity to get back to the palace. She quickly removed her dress and climbed into her bed, her fingers finding her sex and the copious wetness she had produced after seeing and smelling the blond woman in the stables. She was tall, muscular, and strong, but she had looked at Regina with softness in her eyes, a gentleness that Regina had never been on the receiving end of from anyone, not even her mother. Regina thought of the woman’s broad shoulders and muscular arms, arms she wanted to feel wrapped around her, holding her, controlling her, flipping her over onto her stomach. Regina continued rubbing against her clit, and knowing she was not going to last much longer, she let the memory of kind green eyes push her over the edge.

SQSQSQSQ

Emma spent the rest of the afternoon sparring with some of the other Alphas. It was a long workout, one that she desperately needed after her encounter with the Omega. Easily disarming her opponents, she began choreographing their fighting sequences for their upcoming match. The other Alphas knew Emma was the strongest amongst them, and since they had no desire to try to beat her or get hurt in the process, they often choreographed their fight moves to entertain while keeping them all as safe as possible. It was something that fostered camaraderie amongst the group in spite of their circumstances, and their handlers didn’t care so long as they got their payment. 

Before the evening meal, Emma walked to a stream just on the outside of the palace grounds. Her collar did not buzz as it was enchanted to alert her handlers only if her intent was to run away. Emma hated magic, as she had only seen it used for power and control. She hated that the collar could essentially read her mind. She had wished time and time again to get the collar off, and had tried, but only succeeded in burning her hands in the process. Once at the stream, she undressed and cleaned herself off, washing her hair and body with peppermint soap she received from her last series of bouts. The queen from those icy, northern lands had been so impressed; she had given Emma a basket of soaps and lotions to use during her travels. Emma had been allowed to keep the gift, and the fresh water felt cooling and relaxing on Emma’s tired muscles. She vowed to always remember the queen’s name, promising that if she were ever freed, she would thank her for showing Emma a kindness when she did not have to. 

Emma no longer felt the hatred for her handlers she once had. Her captors could have been far worse to her, she reasoned. She was fed, clothed, and treated well due to her skill as a fighter. Emma had heard before that Alphas were sometimes used for breeding, but thankfully that had not happened to her or any of the others. She knew her life could be worse, and so she chose to make the best of the situation, always hoping that someday she would reunite with her family. She knew her mother was a beloved ruler; she doubted that fact had changed in the years she had been gone, and she was hopeful the White Kingdom was thriving. Emma put clean clothing on and walked back to the palace, deciding to take a short nap before the evening meal. She recalls the scent of the ocean near home and allows those memories to lull her to sleep. 

SQSQSQSQ

Regina wanders down to the kitchens to visit with the palace cook. Widow Lucas was a stern but kind woman, and allowed Regina to spend time in the kitchens assisting with various tasks. Regina had discovered a love of baking pastries, and she was getting better at it with the Widow Lucas’s help. The older woman shared recipes and her knowledge of food and spices with the curious princess. Though Regina would never have to cook for herself once she married, she enjoyed being hands-on in the kitchens, and the Widow Lucas told her she would be able to direct the cooks in her own palace one day to create dishes based on her likes and learning. 

“You can’t stay in here long today, Regina. We have to serve the guests.”

“May I please stay and help?”

“Absolutely not, girl, have you gone crazy? One whiff of you and they may start tearing down the walls.”

“Mother gave me my blocking potion last night, my scent is dulled. Well, somewhat. If it gets out of hand, I will leave immediately, I promise.”

The older woman huffed, “Well, it isn’t as if we couldn’t use the help. Fine. But if anything starts up, get your behind out of there. Your mother would kill me if she knew you were helping like a common servant.”

Emma smelled her before she saw her. The Omega’s scent was not as strong as it should have been; no doubt the girl had taken something to mask her smell. She had a rag tied into her long, dark hair to keep it from her face and wore a simple red tunic and black leggings, common fashion for women who worked in the palaces Emma has been to.

Emma was confused, as the girl had been dressed in an expensive coat and riding leggings the previous day. She looked up when she smelled Emma near, but then quickly looked down as she set the large plate of meats down on the long banquet table in the smaller hall not often used and now designated as an eating hall for the Alphas. 

The other Alphas caught Regina’s scent as well, and the room quickly began pulsing with their restless energy. Emma sensed that things could rapidly get rough between all of them, so she offered a small warning growl to the others that seemed to work as the girl left the room and the men began serving themselves. 

Minutes later, Regina entered the room again, this time with the Widow Lucas, to drop off pitchers of water and to pick up empty trays. A younger Alpha named Sam reached for the girl as she passed him, and Regina immediately backed away, brown eyes wide with fear. So began the whining and growling of the other Alphas, and as she sensed things would escalate fast, as Alphas loved to one up each other, Emma stood and pounded both fists on the table. 

“Enough,” she roared, and the room went silent, no one daring to challenge her position. She looked around the room, none of the men willing to meet her eyes, some even lowering their heads and baring their necks in submission. 

“Go, girl, now,” Widow Lucas commanded, and as the princess made her way from the room, she mumbled a soft, “Thank you,” as she passed Emma’s side. 

Emma sat in silence and finished her food, none of the others daring to speak or act up after her show of dominance. She hated that she had to do it in the first place, but whoever the girl was, she did not deserve to be frightened by their bullshit Alpha dynamics. Sometimes, Emma truly hated being one, though she often realizes that if she had not presented as an Alpha, her life could have turned out drastically different. She shudders as she takes her plate to the trays for someone to collect later.

After the meal, Emma goes out to the stables to visit with the horses, helping the grateful palace staff with the horses’ grooming and brushing. It comforts her after the meal, and Emma often used to do this at home, much to her mother’s distress. She had wanted Emma to study the ruling policies of their kingdom, world maps, and books, which she did often, but Emma loved being physically active. Emma begins mucking out one of the stalls when she catches the scent, the scent that is quickly becoming her favorite thing in the world. Emma straightens, holding the shovel at her side and leaning against it. 

“Come out, girl. I can smell you,” Emma commands, leaving no room for argument.

Brown eyes peer around the corner of the stall, before Regina fully steps forward, hair down and framing her face. 

“It is dangerous for you to be sneaking around the stables, girl. Surely you know this, especially after the incident in the hall.”

“This is my home.”

“The stables?” Emma teases.

“No, this palace. How can I hide in my own home?”

“What is your name, Little One?” 

“Regina.”

“Princess Regina?”

“Yes.”

Emma laughs and Regina bristles, irritation flowing from her pores.

“Now, Princess, don’t be angry with me.”

“Don’t laugh at me - I don’t like being made fun of,” Regina juts her chin out and crosses her arms. How dare this woman.

“I apologize, Princess,” Emma puts a hand up in supplication. “Why were you serving meals?” 

“I wanted to see you again.”

“Be careful, Princess,” Emma warns.

“I can’t help if I am curious; all of the country speaks of the woman Alpha. The palace staff has been talking about you since my mother announced you would be coming. I wanted to see her for myself.”

“Ah, so you wish to see the novelty, the freak. Well. Here I am.” Emma makes a show of turning in a circle, feeling the Princess’ eyes roam all over her body.

“Yes, here you are.”

“Is that all? You wish to gawk. You’ll be able to watch me fight tomorrow. That should be enough to satisfy your curiosity.”

“Why do you fight, if you do not wish to do so?”

“Don’t you know why, Princess? Alphas are good for two things. Fighting is one.”

“And the other?”

“Not to be discussed in front of a lady.”

“I am not a child. I’ve heard the stories.”

“When are you marrying?” Emma asks as she changes the subject and begins working with her shovel again, knowing the group is there to entertain for the Princess’s engagement. 

Regina looks away, “Your arrival means that my future husband is on his way. Your group was hired to entertain the royals scheduled to arrive for my engagement.”

“You don’t seem happy,” Emma questions, her movements stopped to turn towards Regina.

“Clearly, you can smell that I am not, Alpha.”

“It is far from my place, but may I ask why?”

“I would like to have a choice in the matter, to marry who I want or if I want, and I certainly do not want at this time,” Regina lowers her eyes and begins to fidget. She has never had many friends, aside from the Widow Lucas, but she can’t help revealing her thoughts to this woman she has just met. According to her mother, she should not consort with the help, but in most cases, Regina has never been good about doing as she’s told. 

“I can understand that,” Emma offers. “Unfortunately, we all have our stones to carry. You should probably go, Princess. It is late and I have much to do. It would not be proper for you to be around me for long.”

Regina nods, “Good luck tomorrow, though I doubt you will need it. What is your name?”

“I’m Emma.”

“Good evening, Emma.”

Emma watches the Princess walk away before continuing with her tasks. The girl is different. Although it had been many years since she had been home, Emma still met royals on her travels and most princesses are spoiled girls primarily focused on getting engaged to be married. In a different lifetime, she and Regina may have even been matched to marry. Emma shook herself from those thoughts. There was no use even thinking about those kinds of things. Regina’s future husband would be here soon enough, lucky bastard. 

SQSQSQSQ

Emma breathed deeply as she surveyed the minimal damage to her body. She felt the ache in her fists and a bruise forming on her thigh from a kick placed a little too forcefully by August, another of the Alphas she had been with since the beginning of her captivity, and the one she had been closest with during their ordeal. He had apologized, especially after Emma quickly flipped him onto his back, an unrehearsed move. Emma had briefly let her biology take over, reestablishing her dominance. His pained whimper and apology brought her back to her senses and as he was her last challenger, she stood and placed her boot on his neck before raising her fists to the cheer of the gathered royals watching. 

Emma’s eyes scanned the crowd before finding the Princess, who smiled before lowering her eyes, a submissive gesture not lost on Emma. Emma offered a small nod of acknowledgment before taking her leave from the crowd. A bath and a meal were in order, spoils from another job done to the satisfaction of her captors and the audience. 

“I didn’t think you would be out here tonight,” Regina says to Emma, hours after the match has ended and the last plate was cleared. The stables are quiet except for the sounds of the horses.

“I didn’t think you would either,” Emma replies. Her body is worked up from fighting, and Emma tries to take shallow breaths, keeping the Omega at a distance is necessary. Her instincts are screaming at her to dominate, scent, mate. She feels a sense of self-loathing as she looks away. 

Regina easily senses Emma’s discomfort, “Should I go?”

“No, Princess, I’m fine. Just stay close to that pile of manure in the corner.”

“Emma!”

“You can trust me, I promise, but having a backup plan is always a good idea.”

Regina laughs, the sound soft and melodious and Emma smiles back at her, a dimple forming in her left cheek that Regina notices for the first time. 

“You’re right, Emma.”

“Why are you out so late, Princess?”

“I couldn’t relax enough to sleep. You are a very strong fighter. I cannot say I enjoyed watching your matches, but I am glad you’re fine.”

“Nothing to worry yourself about, Princess. The men and I carefully choreograph our matches to minimize injuries.”

“So, it’s fixed for you to win?”

“Fixed? Never,” Emma growls.

Regina looks down, “I’m sorry, Emma. I didn’t mean to insult you.”

Emma shakes her head, and then sits on a bale of hay. “I’m sorry, Princess. I get worked up after my matches. It is not something I am proud of. I am not fixed to win, Little One, but none of the men can beat me. So we try to determine moves and such that will bring about the most cheers and excitement for our audience. I don’t want to hurt my opponents, and none of us want broken bones or injuries that would require the services of a healer. We do our best.” 

Regina sits on a stool in the opposite corner, near the manure Emma mentioned, “That is very smart of all of you to do so.” 

“Were you worried for me, Princess?” Emma teases.

“Don’t be silly, it’s obvious you’re the best among them.”

Emma laughs, “Yes, this is true.”

“The collar around your neck, does it hurt?” Regina asks quietly.

Emma reaches up to touch the leather before answering, “It will hurt me if I try to run away, but the pain of it is mostly in my head, Little One.”

Regina’s eyes shine with tears and Emma can smell the sadness coming from her skin. “None of that, Princess. Your scent is screaming at me to comfort you, and I cannot. Perhaps one day I will be free again, but things could be far worse for me than this collar. I’ve learned to accept things as they are, until I am able to change them.”

Regina immediately adjusts her thoughts, trying to calm her scent so that it was not too much for Emma and her instincts. The Alpha will not look at her, and it is obvious from the set of her strong shoulders that she is trying to control herself. 

“It is late, Princess. You should get back to your room.”

Regina stood, “Of course, Emma. Would you mind if I came tomorrow night to speak with you again?”

“This is your home, Princess. You may do as you please.”

The smile on Emma’s face told Regina all she needed to know. Emma wanted her to come back. Regina would be there.

 

SQSQSQSQ  
The following evening, after the nightly meal, Regina walks back to the stables to look for Emma. She finds the Alpha sitting on a stool in the stables, using a small knife to carve on wood. Emma smells Regina before she sees her, her nostrils flaring at the intoxicating scent that is the Princess. Sandalwood. Cinnamon. Home. Regina’s scent has gotten stronger in the past few days, Emma notices. Before, it had been clear the Princess was muddling her scent. 

“Your scent is very strong tonight, Princess.”

“Good evening to you too, Emma.”

“I’m sorry, that was rude.”

“No need to apologize. My mother has stopped my tonic. Since my future husband will be here soon, she doesn’t see the need to continue.” Regina sits on a nearby stool and lowers her head, chewing on her bottom lip. 

“What is it?”

“I do not wish to marry, Emma. I do not wish to leave my home.”

Emma stops her carving for a moment, “It is your duty, Princess. You’ll make a fine wife, and a strong queen.”

“I have never wanted any of that, Emma.”

Emma smiles sadly, thinking back to her own life as it had been. She was of marrying age, and her parents would have arranged her union, as well. She was heir to the throne, or had been. Emma wondered if she would have loved her mate, or grown to love them. Royal marriages were often arranged between compatible sexes, and mates would grow to love one another, although Emma’s parents had found one another years before their sexes presented, and her mother always said she would have run away from any arranged marriage had Emma’s father not been approved by her parents. Emma never doubted that her mother was being completely truthful about that. She was headstrong and adamant that Prince David was her true love.

“I am sorry, Princess. Perhaps your husband will be kind and handsome.”

“I know nothing of him, only that he comes from The North, and is a year older than me. I hope he isn’t an arrogant Alpha,” Regina teases.

“Hey,” Emma laughs, pointing her finger in Regina’s direction. “Take it back.”

“Emma, are you allowed to have a knife,” Regina asks as she watches Emma go back to work with her hands.

“This? I use this to carve wood, Princess. My handlers could bring me to my knees with one word if they so wished. They control this, remember,” Emma tugs on her collar.

“What is it that you’re making?”

Emma dusts off the finished wood and tosses the small object to Regina. 

“I made this for you, Little One. Those creatures are common in the sea where I am from. I used to love to stand on the shore and watch them swim and jump in their groups. They are powerful animals, huge and colored black and white. I envy their freedom. It has been a great many years since I’ve seen them, but I was inspired to carve one.”

Regina runs her fingers over the finished wood; it is clear Emma took great care in making the gift. As is custom between the sexes, Regina has the option of accepting or rejecting the gift. Even though it is impossible for Emma to court her, Regina still feels a fluttering of her heart at the thoughtfulness Emma has put into making it for her.

“Thank you, Emma. I shall cherish this token from you, and keep it close.”

Emma blushes and looks away. If only things had been different. “You’re welcome, Princess. You should probably go.”

Regina feels a call to comfort Emma, as she seems upset, but Regina knows it is not proper and will only cause the both of them distress. She wants to reach out to Emma, brush the hair from her eyes and face, wrap her arms around strong shoulders, and kiss her chin and lips. She wants to feel Emma’s powerful muscles, over her, below her, inside of her. 

Emma stands and places more distance between the two of them. She can feel and smell the desire coming from Regina, and she is aching to take Regina in her arms and rub her scent all over the Princess. It could not be, and she feels foolish for almost giving in to the desire.

“Goodnight, Emma. Sweet dreams,” Regina says as she walks out of the stables, brown eyes meeting green in the low light of the lanterns.

“Sleep well, Little One.”

SQSQSQSQ

Firm thighs wrap around Emma’s head, pulling her closer to the liquid heat and exquisite taste all over her probing tongue.  
Regina moans, pulling at Emma’s hair to bring her head closer to her hard clit, needing anything and everything the Alpha can give her, demanding it of her.

“Make me come, Emma, please,” she begs, making Emma shift her hips against the mattress. Her hardness is almost painful and begs to be inside Regina, her Omega.

Emma cannot resist the order, taking Regina’s clit between her lips and sucking on it before entering her with two fingers, the walls of Regina’s pussy pulling her in further. Regina’s legs tremble as her orgasm rips through her, causing her to scream her Alpha’s name. Emma is so hot, so turned on, she moans her own release, her cock spurting come everywhere. The release does nothing to sate her, she wants more of Regina, more of her mate. 

Emma sits up, sweating, her body feverish with need. She rubs her eyes after the powerful dream and discovers that she has, indeed, come in her sleep pants. Emma gets out of bed to clean herself and finds a fresh blanket to put on her bed. She is thankful she has her own tent, the biggest of any of the other tents, save their handlers, and as she lays back down, she groans as she recalls exactly what and who she was dreaming about.

This is not going to end well for you, Emma, she tells herself, angrily turning over and attempting to go back to sleep. 

SQSQSQSQ

Another round of matches were held, with Emma fighting last, this time against two of the Alphas she had beat days prior. Regina and some of the other royals from nearby kingdoms were in attendance, and they watch with fascination as Emma beats both men into submission. It is a spectacle, one which makes Regina equally turned on and frightened. Regina recalls their conversation about choreographing moves to make things entertaining and to keep them from getting injured, and Regina wonders how much worse these matches could be for the fighters if they didn’t take those precautions. She hates the fighting, hates that this is considered entertainment, and hates that Emma is obviously held captive. It is barbaric and she wishes that she could put a stop to all of it. Regina also recognizes that without her mother hiring this group, she and Emma would not have met, and that is something she was struggling with.

Emma has been a breath of fresh air over the past week. Regina has never had a friend close to her own age. While her parents are attentive and kind, they are far more interested in arranging her marriage than indulging her interests. Except for her time with her horse, her parents do not really encourage any other hobbies or activities. Her mother liked that she read, but often told her not to read too much or she would get wrinkles in her forehead due to her habit of reading by firelight. She and her father often took long walks together, but most of his advice consisted of how she should run her future palace staff, and how to be a kind and fair queen. To be honest, it drove her mad and made her wish that her mother had more children, so at least she would have had a sibling to play and occasionally fight with. The Widow Lucas had been her friend and companion for so long. Regina realized she would miss her as much as she would miss her parents, and while her parents would visit, she likely would not see her companion ever again. Shaking off her sadness, she stands with the others in the cheering crowd and smiles when Emma briefly makes eye contact with her as she raises her bloody fists in victory. 

SQSQSQSQ

As per her usual routine over the past week, Regina excuses herself from the evening meal to go to her room to change from her gown and into riding clothes to go out to the stables, but her mother intercepts her before she leaves her bedroom.

“Regina, you are to stay in your room tonight, and every night until your husband-to-be arrives. Is that understood?”

“You know I like to go see the horses in the evening, Mother.”

“It isn’t the horses I am worried about.”

“I…I don’t know what you mean.”

“I am sure you do. Do you think I don’t know she is in there every evening, as well? The last thing I need is for you to be sullied before your husband-to-be arrives. I will not have it, is that understood?”

 

“I am not going to be sullied, Mother!”  
“Enough! I have allowed your willfulness to an extent, Regina, but this has gone too far. She, and those others, they are dangerous. They could take advantage of you, hurt you; don’t you see that?”

“She tells me all the time to be careful and to watch myself. She isn’t like that, Mother. She is honorable, she is my…friend.”

Cora’s sharp eyes narrow, “Friend? She is an Alpha, a fighter Alpha at that. They have no honor, no kindness; she could turn on you at any time, Regina. She isn't one of us. Don’t you see that I am looking out for you? I am assuring that you take your rightful place as Queen.”

“I have never cared about any of that, and you know it. This is your wish, your hope, not mine.”

“Don’t be a fool, Regina. Your father has nothing to leave you; you must assure a future for yourself.”

“We have this palace, and the horses. There is no reason I cannot take over here. We can continue to make our money from breeding the horses and selling them, just as we have always done.”  
“Your hand has been promised, Regina. We cannot go back on our agreement, and we will not go back on it. We gave our word.”

Regina sits on her bed and puts her head down; she knows it is pointless to argue with her mother. Cora always gets her way, especially when it comes to her daughter. Regina’s father never stands up to his wife, allowing her to run their house and lives as she sees fit. Cora had not been born to royalty, and though she did not speak of her past much, Regina’s father had told her that the reason her mother was so insistent she marry well was because she wanted better for her than she ever had. Regina knew Cora loved her in her own way; while she had never been overly affectionate or playful with her, she did want the best for her, and that included finding her the right marriage, one Regina was going to have to accept whether she wants it or not.  
She doesn’t notice her mother leave the room and instead watches the sun set out of her window, hoping Emma understands that Regina would be there if she could. 

SQSQSQSQ

The following evening, a banquet is served in the Great Hall, with the fighters on display throughout the large room as the royals dine. Regina is horrified by the spectacle, and asks her mother to remove them, but Cora insists that the handlers had been the one to suggest the idea and it was common for the fighters to do so. Emma stands to the left of Regina’s seat, oiled up and wearing a black leather kilt over pants. Her shirt, if one call call it a shirt, Regina thinks, is also leather, covering one arm fully, and leaving the other exposed. The garment covers Emma’s breasts, and leaves her very perfectly defined stomach on full display. Her muscles are flexed and hard, veins popping and mapping a trail Regina wanted to run her tongue over. Emma was a fine example of an Alpha; physically gorgeous and strong, but she is also selfless and caring, two things Regina never heard said about most Alphas. Regina tries to keep her obvious staring to a minimum, but knows she fails when Emma catches her eye and gives her a small wink. Regina’s cheeks flush, and she quickly takes a drink of her wine. She is thankful she is not seated near either of her parents and no one besides Emma seems to be paying her any attention. 

After the meal, the guests walk around the room before desserts were served, to look at the fighters up close. Regina does not like this presentation, and after her mother excuses herself, Regina takes the opportunity to talk to Emma. 

“Good evening, Princess. That color looks wonderful on you.”

Regina blushes, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles in the pleats of her dark purple gown. 

“Emma, are you okay?”

“As far as?”

“This, being on display for these people?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“I will end this now, if you wish. I don’t care if my mother gets upset.”

“Are you offering to rescue me?” Emma teases.

“I’m trying to be serious, Emma,” Regina whispers, as another royal comes close to them and appraises Emma with his eyes. Emma intentionally flexes her arms for him, making Regina gasp.

“I’m fine, Little One. This is all part of my work, my duties. Will I see you later?”

“Of course,” Regina offers and then quickly makes her way from the room. 

SQSQSQSQ

Regina holds a wrapped piece of sweet bread in a cloth as she enters the stables. It is her favorite treat, and she wants to share with Emma, sure that she and the others had not been offered any of the desserts from the kitchens. She knows she is taking a chance by meeting Emma after being told to stop by her mother, but she finds she just cannot stay away. 

“What is this, Princess? A gift?”

“Nutbread that our cook makes. It’s my favorite.”

“I used to have bread like this when I was a child growing up in…well, it was so long ago. Thank you. Will you share with me?”

Regina looks down and admits, “I have already had two pieces, Emma. That is all yours.”

Emma laughs heartily and Regina joins her. “Thank you, Little One. I shall have it before bed.”

“May I sit awhile?”

“It’s your home, remember,” Emma teases.

“I know that, silly. I just wanted to be sure you wanted the company. I understand more than most the desire for solitude, and for making your own choices.”

“Thank you, Princess,” Emma offers as she brushes one of the horses, “I appreciate your thoughtfulness. I would very much like for you to join me. How did you enjoy the evening?”

“I didn’t like you showing yourself in the Great Hall,” Regina admits.

“What do you mean?” Emma asks.

“Your arms all oiled up and flexed, and the way your stomach looked in that shirt, Emma. It isn’t right and I hated it.”

Emma stops what she was doing and against her better judgement takes a seat next to Regina on a bale of hay. 

“Did I look bad or something? I don’t understand?”

“I didn’t want anyone else to look at you, Emma. I feel guilty about it, but I can’t help the way that I feel.”

“Guilty? I’m afraid I don’t understand, Little One.”

“Because while I hated it, I also liked looking at you, and that makes me feel disgusted with myself,” Regina wraps her arms around her middle, a nervous habit Emma had picked up on during their meetings.

Emma swallows hard and wills her body to behave. She knows the Princess may have developed a bit of a crush on her, but Emma chalked it up to the pheromones that flew easily between them. 

Nature and nothing more, she forced herself to believe. Hearing the girl say she liked looking at her was making her heart feel like it was going to explode out of her chest and Emma is determined to keep her body under control.

“I’m sorry you feel upset, Little One. I cannot deny that I find you very attractive, but you know we cannot have this, so let’s not upset ourselves any further if we can avoid it.”

“I don’t want to marry him...I can’t Emma.”

“Why are you so against being married, Princess? I imagine it is something you have been prepared for since you presented.”

“Oh Emma, you know that an Omega is good for one thing only, or at least that is what they try to teach us. Of course I want children, but I long for more than that. I know it is my duty, but after the things I have heard about Alphas, I find that I am fearful of the idea.”

“I am an Alpha, Little One. No one knows better than I what we are capable of.”

“You are the exception to everything, Emma.”

“Your husband may be as well. You never know.”

“Alphas in power positions are not known for being kind.”

“I would be,” Emma murmured.

“What did you say?”

“Oh, nothing. You know, Princess, with the right Alpha, you could be just as powerful as he is in your relationship. Do you know what he is?” Regina shook her head. Her mother had not shared that information and Regina was afraid to ask. 

“A true mate wants the best for you and with you. He will be sure you’re comfortable, and that he is making you as happy as you make him. That is what my father taught me. He is a Beta and my Mother is an Omega unlike any other. They had a wonderful marriage, and were a great model for how things could be. I hope they are still that way with one another.”

“I know that is how it should be, Emma, but I cannot shake the worry that I am destined to be a queen in a land I do not know, pregnant again and again, and with no life that belongs to me.”

Emma smiles sadly; she had begun to think the same things before she was taken from home. She worried about how she would present, and then what choices would be left to her once she did. She knew exactly what Regina was feeling, and she wanted nothing more than to comfort her. She would never allow Regina to feel like an object, or that her only purpose was to give heirs to the throne, had they been matched to marry. She would enjoy talking with her, as they do now, and spending time together, and having Regina counsel her on matters within the kingdom, solving any problems together and as a pair. She would make her feel like the most beautiful treasure within their kingdom, because that was how she felt now, and there was nothing she could do about it but pine. 

“I can sense your sadness, you know.”

Emma smiles softly at the woman she has grown to love, “and I can smell how much you want to comfort me right now, but you should not, Princess. It is not to be, no matter what we both might be feeling.”

Regina walks over to Emma and places her hand on the Alpha’s cheek. She runs her hand along her jaw, her fingers caressing Emma’s lips, before pressing her thumb into Emma’s mouth.  
Emma has never felt a more sensuous feeling in her life, and she almost drops to her knees. This is wrong, we cannot do this, she thinks, but it feels too good to stop. Emma takes the digit between her teeth licking the tip with her tongue; Regina closes her eyes at the sensation, the heat and pheromones creating a haze between them, making both of them dizzy. 

One of the horses stomps in his stall, breaking the moment for both of them. Emma steps back and pulls Regina’s hand away from her face, she looks deeply into Regina’s hopeful brown eyes, praying she knows just how much Emma desires her, because she does, with her entire body and soul.

“We are playing a dangerous game, Princess.”

“You make me feel powerful, Emma, the way I know I am supposed to feel. Everything I was told about my sex is a lie, I see that now.”

“I hope you see that you are worth so much more than being a baby machine, more than just someone to parade around for her beauty.” 

“Emma, I…”

“Don’t, please don’t,” Emma pleads. As much as she wants to hear it, she cannot. 

“Emma, if you could change anything about your life, what would it be?” Regina suddenly asks as she sits and holds her hand out for Emma to join her. 

“That is a risky question, Princess. I have not dared to hope or dream for a great many years.”

“Please, tell me,” Regina wraps an arm around Emma’s waist and leans into the taller woman. 

Emma closes her eyes and rests her cheek against Regina’s hair; her wonderful smelling hair, Emma decides, her nostrils flaring at the scent of sandalwood and cinnamon. 

“I would go back to my old life, Princess. I would love to be with my mother and father again, and even my annoying brother. I would change the day I was taken from my lands, and I wish with all that is in me that I had listened to my mother. She always told me not to go out alone, and that day, that morning, I did. So, there is your answer. I would change the day I was stolen, but I truly believe that somehow, you and I would have met, under different circumstances, of course. Who knows what could have been?”

Emma stands abruptly, keeping her back turned to Regina, filling with shame for what she has admitted to the Princess. She desperately works to calm her raging heart, the stirring in her tight leathers, and the scent she is giving off. 

“You should go, Little One. Rumor has it your betrothed shall be here tomorrow before the evening meal. We are to fight again in two days, all of us in one ring. It will do you no good to smell of me, nor think of things we cannot have.”

Regina stands and walks over to Emma, feeling the heat the Alpha, her Alpha, was giving off. She wraps her arms around Emma’s waist, rubbing her face against Emma’s back, scenting her. Quickly leaving a ghost of a kiss on Emma’s shoulders, she turns to retire from the stables, leaving Emma shaking where she stands. 

“Please, go up to your room, Little One. Leave me be before I do something to get myself killed.”

Regina does not argue, and turns at once to leave. Later that night, she remembers their stolen moment, remembers the things Emma said to her and she wonders if that is what love is, if that is what it is truly like to feel one’s true mate and not one that has been arranged. She does not stop touching herself until her sheets are soaked with her arousal, each orgasm a tribute to Emma, to her Alpha.

SQSQSQSQ

Anger and love are warring within the Alpha, who stalks angrily back to her tent. 

“Emma,” August growls as he stops in front of Emma, his blue eyes shining in the darkness. 

“What?” Emma snaps back.

“You reek of her. What’s gotten into you? They could kill you for this!”

Emma sighed and lowers her head, “It would be welcome at this point, my friend.”

“Don’t say that,” August grabs her by the shirt, and drags her into her tent.

“What are we living for, August? To fight another day, for someone else’s amusement? We have been away from home so long,” Emma sits on her cot, “who knows if we are even remembered? I want what I cannot have, as does she. Her future husband is to arrive tomorrow, and I don’t think I can bear to see her with him, even more so if he is an Alpha. It will take all that I am not to rip him to shreds.” Hot, angry tears pour from her eyes and August sits next to his friend and wraps an arm around her shoulders. 

“Emma, every night before I go to sleep I wish for the chance to see my father one last time before I die. Who knows if he is even still alive? I have to hold on to the hope or I have nothing. You have to hold on, Emma. I still remember you saying to me on the stupid ship that brought us over, ‘Hold on, August, we can do this,’ and I guess we kind of have been hanging on all of these years.”  
“When did you become so positive?” Emma jokes, wiping at her eyes, she doesn’t mind allowing her oldest friend to see her this way, crying and upset. He would never use this moment of weakness against her, and they have been through so much together. 

“I am really grasping at anything to cheer you up at this point, buddy. Do you want to go down to the stream and have a soak? You’ll feel better clean and cooled off with your girly soaps.”

“Race you,” Emma jumps up and yells over her shoulder as she runs from the tent. 

“Cheater!” August yells as he runs to catch up.

SQSQSQSQSQ

Emma smells her long before she actually enters her tent and the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention.

“Princess,” Emma growls.

“Don’t be mad, please.”

Emma sighs, “You cannot roam around here in the middle of the night with all of these Alphas about. How many times do I have to tell you, you could be hurt? You know this. Why are you so damn headstrong?”

“I won’t be hurt, Emma, because you’d save me. And you like how headstrong I am, admit it.”

Emma shakes her head and smiles, “True, but still.”

Regina climbs on Emma’s bed, sitting near her feet. 

“Again, I have to warn you, you’re playing a dangerous game, Little One. ”

“I want to be with you, Emma. Please.”

“We cannot do this.”

“Do you wish me to beg? I will if I must. Don’t you understand, Emma? This is it, my last night of being free. This is the last thing about my life I will be able to control. It is all over for me once he arrives.”

“Even more reason not to do this. First, you’re not in heat. I could hurt you, and I would never be able to live with myself if I did. Not to mention, you are to be married, Princess. Do you think your husband would not know? I cannot just lie with you and then watch you walk away from me once we are finished. I’m not an animal. That would hurt me, more than you can imagine.”

“I don’t want to force you, Emma. I…I love you.”

“Princess, don’t say such things. You’re calling upon all of my instincts, and I am struggling so much as it is.”

“Do you not feel the same?”

“Regina, I… love you with all that I am.”

“Let’s run away together, we can be free.”

“And my collar?”

“We can find someone to remove it, I have jewels I can sell, we would have money to live and be far from here.”

“This collar would not let me get far, Regina.”

“Emma, I cannot be without you. I won’t be without you!”

“Little One, please. This is our fate. There is nothing we can do to stop it.”

“I refuse to accept that, and I refuse to accept that you won’t fight for me, fight for us.”

Emma jumps from her bed, pacing her tent with the concentrated energy of a lion, “Is that what you think of me? That I am some kind of coward? I would be dead by sunrise if anyone finds out you’re in my bed right now. If I fight, I am as good as dead. Is this what you want? If I must prove my love to you in such a way, it can be arranged, Princess,” Emma growls.

“I’m sorry, Emma. I’m sorry,” Regina stands and makes her way to Emma, holding her hands to comfort her. “I will go to my parents in the morning. I will tell them I cannot marry this man and that I refuse because I love you.”

“I do not know how that will work, Regina. Once a royal marriage has been arranged, not much can be done to break it.”

“Then let’s just pretend tonight, Emma. Can we just be two people in love, sharing the same space and holding one another?”

“I have something for you,” Emma moves to her belongings and pulls another wood carving for her beloved.

“A swan! It’s beautiful, Emma. Thank you,” Regina holds the object against her heart. 

“Swans are elegant creatures; we had many of them near a lake close to my home when I was growing up. They mate for life from what I understand. Take it and remember me always, Regina.”

“Will you hold me, Emma? I want to fall asleep to the sound of your heartbeat in my ear. I want to feel your arms around me, and carry this night with me forever.”

“As much as I know I should refuse you, I cannot bear to do so. Come, lay beside me and rest. I will wake you early enough to make it back to the palace before anyone sees you.” 

Regina lay on Emma’s chest, arm wrapped around her waist. The heat coming from Emma’s body was exquisite, and the scent from her body made Regina excited and relaxed at the same time.  
“Calm yourself, Princess,” Emma urges, sensing the struggle within Regina.

“It’s so difficult when you smell as wonderful as you do, Emma,” Regina admits. Ocean. Campfire. Mint. 

“I know exactly what you mean.”

“If we could, would you, Emma?”

“If we could what, Princess?”

“Would you take me?”

“Princess, why do you insist on driving me mad?” Emma groans, feeling her cock begin to stir.

Regina licks Emma’s neck, putting her leg over Emma’s and rocking herself against the Alpha’s thigh. She feels brave, braver than she has ever felt, and feeling how she is affecting Emma spurs her on further.

“We could do other things, Emma. Things I’ve read about in books, we could touch each other.”

Something primal snaps in Emma, something she has never felt before, and before Regina knows it, she has been flipped onto her back, Emma’s full weight on her, her desire pressed against her thigh. Emma begins bucking her hips against her love.

“What you are asking of me would be the one thing to finally break my spirit, Regina. Never have I loved the way I love you. If we did this, if I touch you the way I want and need to, only to watch you walk away from me to another would mean I would have to fight him for you. I would be killed before striking a blow. I cannot do this, don’t you see? It is already going to destroy me to see you leave with another. I cannot do this, please don’t ask it of me,” Emma begins to weep, mournfully pressing her face against Regina’s neck; she lets the tears fall freely. She allows herself to be vulnerable for the second time in the long night, giving in to the sadness and hopelessness she has not allowed herself to feel for so long. 

Regina wraps her arms around Emma’s shoulders, holding the Alpha closely against her body, trying to calm her and feeling horrible about what she tried to do. 

“I’m sorry, my love. I am so sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. I was being selfish by asking for your touch. Forgive me, please. Rest, sleep, and allow me to comfort you if this is to be our last night together. I love you so very much, my darling. Forgive me, please.”

Emma nods as she burrows herself deeper into the woman she loves, and falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

SQSQSQSQ  
There had been a lot of activity around the palace from the moment Regina’s future in-laws arrived. Emma was told they would not be fighting until the following afternoon and she spent most of the night working herself to exertion with practicing and then working in the stables. She shoveled more shit than she had ever shoveled, and only after she was truly exhausted did she go to the stream for a soak and then fell into bed to sleep. 

Regina had spent most of the night looking down into her lap. Her future husband seems nice enough, he hadn’t spoken much, and his mother and father are friendly and talkative with her parents. He was a Beta, but seemed entirely uninterested in Regina, or anyone else for that matter. She was thankful he was not an Alpha, as she can’t bear the thought of any other but her Emma. She spent most of the evening wondering what Emma was doing and wishing she could sneak off to the stables to be with her. She fought to control the calmness of her scent, though her mother glared at her more than once as she continued to think of Emma.

The previous night, the two women had spent the night together and Emma woke her before the sun rose to walk her back to the palace. They had held one another for long moments before parting, both breathing in one another in deeply, desperate to make the moments last as long as possible. 

Regina continued to think about running away, but she knew they were in an impossible situation. There was no way Emma could escape without alerting anyone. Regina didn’t know any magic users they could visit, and to ask anyone would put both of them at risk. She felt hopeless, and dreaded the thought that she will have to leave her home soon for a land she will be a stranger in. 

SQSQSQSQ

The following day, as a tired Emma walks out into the field to begin her match, she clearly hears someone scream out her name, and a hint of recognition niggles within her brain, but as she turns to see the gathered crowd of royals she is stunned to see them.

The Midases were rulers from a kingdom close to hers. Emma remembers Queen Abigail and King Frederick. Emma recalls that their son, Prince Graham, was close to her brother Ethan when they were children. All Emma can hear is screaming and swords drawn and before she can figure out what the hell is happening, Queen Abigail is running out to her from her seat, and grabs her closely, even though Emma is taller and stronger, she holds her as a mother would, running her hands over her face and arms.

“What is the meaning of this?” King Frederick demands.

“They are Alpha fighters,” Cora states. “We have hired them to entertain us.”

“Do you not know who this woman is? I should arrest you all now,” he bellows as the rest of the royals look at him strangely.

The color drains from Cora’s face, “I don’t understand what you mean.”

“This woman, this fighter, is Princess Emma from the White Kingdom. She was kidnapped and presumed dead. It has been seven years since she was stolen. Her family must be notified immediately,” King Frederick turns to an advisor and asks him to send word to Emma’s family at once. 

“Emma, are you hurt? Take that collar off, now.”

“It is enchanted, your Highness, I cannot remove it,” Emma admits to the Queen. 

Regina is stunned by all of this, clutching her stomach and choking in breaths, Emma notices and rushes to her side. “Get her some water, someone, now!” Emma demands as she helps her love sit down and holds her hand gently.

“I don’t…I don’t understand,” Regina whimpers.

“Princess, I promise to tell you everything, just please calm down,” Emma states as she places her face close to Regina’s, attempting to calm her with her scent.

In the chaos, Cora carefully watches her daughter and the Alpha woman, her sharp eyes narrowing. 

SQSQSQSQ  
Later, in the comfort of the palace, Emma is able to change into pants and a shirt that are new, given to her by King Frederick. She is to meet with him and his wife, and as she walks through the halls, her only thoughts are to find Regina. They must speak. She can only imagine what the Princess must be thinking.

“Emma, we have sent word to your parents,” King Frederick advises, urging Emma to sit.

“Thank you. It has been so long. I cannot believe someone would even recognize me after all these years.”

“Artists drew pictures of what you might look like after all this time, and your family never stopped posting them all throughout the northern lands. But no one down here would have ever seen them. No one would ever think that you would be this far south, we were stunned,” Queen Abigail admits.

“I hoped they would still look for me, although I am sure they had no idea where to even start.”

“The rumors were rampant you had been kidnapped, but rest assured Emma, your family never stopped hoping.”

“I don’t even know what to do now, King Frederick. I don’t know that I will even know how to adjust back to life in a palace when I have been outdoors for years, moving from place to place, fighting like a savage.”

“We are sorry, Emma. If there is anything we can do to help you, please let Frederick or I know.”

“Actually, there is something I must ask of you…”

SQSQSQSQ

Emma finds Regina in the stables in the early evening. Regina brushes her horse, softly humming a tune as she carries on with her task. Emma stands watching her for a moment, catching the smile on Regina’s face when she picks up Emma’s scent. 

“Finally made time to find me, hmm?” Regina asks Emma, her mouth turning up in a small smile.

“I wanted to get a few things settled first, Princess. I beg your forgiveness.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? All those nights we talked, not once did you confide in me the way I confided in you.”

“Princess, I know you’re upset, but I did not wish to burden you with that secret. It has been seven years, and I lost hope very early on that I would ever be with my family again. You knew that part. I never believed I would see them in this lifetime, and even wanting to be with you as much as I do, who would have believed I am who I say I am.”

“I could have helped you, Emma. I could have gone to my mother and…”

“And what? Revealed that we are in love, meanwhile you’re promised to another? Even if I am a royal, that wouldn’t have gone over well, Regina. At a certain point, I accepted that we could not be together, just like I accepted I might never see home or my family.”

“But why not tell these people you’re a royal?”

“And have these men hold me for ransom? I thought about that when I was stolen. I knew then that our kingdom wasn’t rich; I did not want my parents to be taken for all we had. I hoped to escape, I figured I was smart enough to, and then I got stuck with this stupid collar.” 

“You think so much of everyone else, before thinking of yourself.”

“Well, you may not think that after I tell you one more thing.”

Regina stops her task, her heart beating fast and hard. 

“What is it?”

“Sit with me?”

Regina sits next to Emma on a bench, without thinking, she slides her arm behind Emma’s waist, holding on to her tightly.

Emma rests her head against Regina’s, breathing in the Omega’s scent, she allows it to calm her before speaking.

“I spoke with King Frederick and Queen Abigail this morning. They are willing to speak to your mother about ending the promise of marriage to their son. Apparently Prince Graham has a love of his own he wishes to marry and was not keen on this match either, but was willing to do it for his parents.”

“Oh, Emma!”

“I would immediately make an offer to your parents for your hand. Once we reach the White Kingdom, you will be free to do as you wish, Regina. If it is still not your wish to marry, I respect and honor that choice. I will help you go off on your own adventures, or set up a new home, or whatever it is you have in your heart to pursue.”

Regina began to weep; her heart had never felt more full or happy. Emma truly loved her, Regina realized, and put Regina’s happiness far above her own. Emma was like no Alpha Regina had ever heard of. She was not selfish, unkind, rude or abrupt; she was the most connected, honorable, and kind person Regina had ever known. She was the luckiest woman for having crossed paths with such a soul. 

“I accept,” Regina whispered, and wrapped her arms tightly around Emma, pressing her face to Emma’s neck and inhaling her sweet, wonderful scent.

Emma was so thrilled by the words; she did not have the heart to ask whether they would actually be married, or if Regina was just running away. 

SQSQSQSQ

“Emma!”

Emma heard the shouts of her name from the caravan as it approached the gates of the palace. 

She runs toward them, her mother’s voice just as strong as she remembered. Seeing the woman again after so many years caused Emma some anxiousness, but she is more excited than she could imagine. In the days leading up to their arrival, she had been full of nervous energy, unable to keep calm even with Regina near. 

Her mother jumps from her carriage, her father only slightly behind as he jumps from his steed and they run to Emma as she nervously approaches them.  
They both embrace her, holding her tightly to them as she allows herself to be close, inhaling their scents.

Her mother reaches up and holds her face, “My baby grew up,” she says, her green eyes filled with tears, her once dark hair tinged with hints of grey at her temples and lines near the corners of her eyes. 

Her father was slightly rounder in the middle, and Emma pats his belly with affection as she wraps an arm around him.

“We never stopped looking for you, Emma. We just never thought you would end up so far south,” he says with sadness.

“Let’s go in, I imagine you would both like to rest and have a bite to eat. We can talk more later, and I have some news to share.”

SQSQSQSQ

“I would like to formally ask for Regina’s hand in marriage,” Emma announces at dinner. 

“Nonsense, she is engaged,” Henry replies. 

“The King and Queen have offered to release her from that arrangement.”

“On what grounds?”

“As a personal favor to my family, your highness. I have come to care for and love your daughter in the short time I have been here. I would like to imagine she feels the same,” Regina nodded slightly and kept her eyes lowered in submission, not only to her parents, but to Emma as well.

“And what have you to offer her? Us?” Cora asks. 

“Our kingdom is twice the size of theirs. When it is my time to inherit the throne as eldest, she will be Queen.”

Cora nods, seemingly satisfied. “I am willing to accept this offer, Princess Emma, Queen Snow, and King David. Please accept this as a means of apology for what has occurred.”

“I wish that the trade itself were outlawed.”

“It is, in our lands, Emma. We don’t allow Alphas to be used for barbaric purposes. It is inhumane, and I am ashamed it has happened to you.”

“Mother, I’m fine, really.”

Regina glances at Emma and notes the clenching of her jaw. Emma is angry, her scent immediately warning the others of her mood.

“I shall work with the other surrounding kingdoms to get the same law passed here, your highness. We have been exposed to it since our childhood, and I know my husband can attest that his parents were as well,” Cora shares.

“That doesn’t make it right,” David responds.

“No, you’re correct. It does not. I can only offer our apologies and promise to do better.”

“Have the other men been given their freedom?” Emma asks. “I haven’t even had a moment to go out and speak to them, or make sure they are doing well.”

“Yes, they have Emma, and although we do not know how to remove the collars, since they are being allowed to leave, the magic will not stop them. We have also given all of them the money that would have gone to your…handlers, I suppose is the word for them. They all have something to start themselves out with, to get back home. One left you a note, I have taken the liberty of having it left in your room for you,” Henry says, and Emma notes it is the first time she had heard Regina’s father speak more than a few words. 

“Then can we finally be done with this part of the conversation at last and move on to something else?”

“Of course, Emma. We should begin to prepare for a wedding, and we should begin to make arrangements for travel,” Cora announces.

SQSQSQSQ

“Emma, are you alright?”

Emma continues brushing her father’s horse, so focused on her task she does not realize Regina has asked her anything until she repeats herself.

“I’m fine, Princess.”

“You do realize I can smell that you are not fine, right?”

“I’m sorry. I am just…frustrated with my parents and with everyone else. Except for you, love.”

“Why?”

“They can’t just shut up about what has happened. Do they not see I don’t want to talk about it, that I want to just forget the last seven years?”

“I think everyone is trying to figure out how to navigate all of this. Your parents may be in a bit of shock, I know my parents are.”

“I get that, I do. I just don’t want to talk about it.” 

Regina walks behind Emma, wrapping her arms around her waist, rubbing her face against Emma’s back. Emma rubs Regina’s hands, instantly comforted by her presence; she turns her body, and Regina rubs her face against her chest, scenting her some more.

“Who left a note for you?”

“August. He has been my closest friend for most of my time captured. He left me the information of where he was headed, and told me he hoped we would see one another again someday. I’m a little sad I didn’t get to say goodbye, but I am sure they were all anxious to get out of here.”

“I am glad you had someone, Emma, and I hope someday you do meet again. We have hardly had time to be together since all of this started. Perhaps tomorrow we can go for a ride?”

“I would love that.”

“Good, now get some rest. I’ll see you for the morning meal.”

Regina tilts her head, hoping for a kiss, to which Emma responds by pressing her lips against Regina’s forehead.

“Sleep well, my love.”

Regina leaves the stables, her heart fluttery and light.

SQSQSQSQ

The following morning, they ride for nearly a candlemark before settling near a stream and a large tree with shade. After tying the horses near the water for them to drink, Emma returns to Regina, who has laid out a blanket for them to lay on.

“I’m glad they didn’t insist we be chaperoned.”

“Well, they did, but I promised I would be good, and since they know we are to be married, they are a bit more lenient.”

“Emma, mother says we are leaving for your land in a few days.”

“We will. I am excited to leave, but somewhat nervous, as well.”

“Nervous, why?”

“Seeing home again used to be just a dream. Now it all seems so real, I hardly know what to think. Will things be different there? What about my brother? He had time to get used to the idea of ruling our lands. What if he resents me for returning?”

“I would like to think he would be happy his sister has returned.”

“I’m sorry, I tend to worry more than the average person,” Emma laughs.

“I understand, Emma. I think things will be better than you think, or at least I hope they are. I’m excited to see your lands, and the ocean. I’ve never been on a ship before.”

“I am not very fond of being on ships, but it will get me back faster, and I will have you with me to make passage easier. I cannot wait to show you all of my favorite places, or have my favorite foods. Our cook makes a fantastic beef stew that I can still remember the smell of.”

Regina grabs Emma’s hand, kissing her knuckles. “I love seeing you like this, almost carefree.”

Emma blushes as she smiles, then pulls Regina closer and brings their lips together, lightly at first before Regina swipes her tongue along Emma’s bottom lip.

Opening her mouth, Emma lets Regina explore confidently, content to let Regina lead their kisses in a way that makes her comfortable. What she doesn’t expect is for Regina to climb into her lap as she is kissing her.  
It feels amazing, and she doesn’t want it to end, but she knows one of them has to be reasonable.

“Princess, we have to stop.”

Regina whimpers, “Please,” as she begins writhing in Emma’s lap.

Emma holds onto Regina’s hips, her fingers pressing into the flesh as she moans into Regina’s mouth.

Regina reaches down to Emma’s belt, feeling the hardness of the flesh between Emma’s legs trapped against her belly through her leather pants.

“Fuck,” Emma curses, and then immediately apologizes.

“I’m to be your wife Emma. I hardly think a little cursing will be out of the ordinary between us. I don’t mind, it’s kind of exciting.”

“I think we have both had enough excitement for the day,” Emma sighs.

“We could touch,” Regina bites her bottom lip, unsure of the words she wants to use to ask for what she desires.

“Touch?”

“Each other, there.”

“You’re making me crazy, you know this, right?”

Regina giggles, and lowers her eyes.

“You’re a naughty minx, Princess, truly, truly naughty.”

“I can’t help it Emma, you make me want to do things. You excite me, you have since the moment I saw you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. The first day I saw you in the stables, I went back to my room and I felt like I was on fire.”

Emma moans, her cock growing harder in her pants, “What did you do, Princess?”

Regina rocks her hips against Emma’s, “I touched myself.”

“Do it, touch yourself now,” Emma demands. 

Regina obeys immediately, her hand shoved into her riding pants as Emma begins nibbling on her earlobe. 

“Rub yourself for me, Princess. You smell so good, so sweet and wonderful. Can you feel how hard I am for you?”

“Yes, Emma, you…you’re so hard,” Regina breathlessly replies.

“Rub yourself, I want to hear you scream my name, do you understand?”

“I will, I will,” Regina moans, rubbing herself harder, the scent of her reaching Emma’s nostrils and filling her with desire.

“No going inside, that place belongs to me, it’s mine,” Emma growls, which only serves to drive Regina off the edge, screaming Emma’s name, the horses whinny as she takes a deep breath of Emma’s scent. Removing her hand from her pants, she places her fingers against Emma’s lips, “For you,” she says as Emma grabs her wrist and licks her wetness from her fingers, her eyes dilating so that Regina only sees black pupils and none of the green she loves so much. 

“You taste so good, Princess.”

“I want to help you.”

“You have.”

 

“No, I want to make you feel good.”  
Emma laughs, “Too late, Regina.”

Emma blushes and looks down to her lap, as Regina’s eyes follow she sees the wet spot on Emma’s pants and shirt. 

“That’s never happened to me before,” Emma confesses.

“Never?”

“Exploding without being touched? No, never. Well, once when I had a dream about you.”

“You dreamt of me?”

“When we first arrived and you started coming to see me every night,” Emma shyly responds.

“Emma, have you ever…”

“I’ve never been with anyone, Regina,” Emma admits.

“Is it awful that knowing that makes me very happy?”

“Why would it make you awful?”

“I want to be the only one you’ve ever had, but I am sure things were lonely for you.”

Emma leans her forehead against Regina’s, “You are the only one, Princess. The only one my heart has ever wanted. Just so you know, my offer still stands. If you don’t wish to marry, I won’t force you once we reach my homeland.”

“You would sacrifice your happiness to make sure I have my own?”

“That is love, is it not?”

“You are unlike anyone I have ever known, Emma. No one has ever looked out for me the way you do. I am no stranger to being desired, Emma. I’ve felt that before from others. But being loved, completely and totally and without expectation? No. Not until you, my darling. Not until you.”

“I’m your Alpha; it’s what I am supposed to do.”

“Then you have always been mine, because you have done this since the moment we met.”

“I guess I have,” Emma whispers, her lips finding Regina’s plump mouth again, as they fall back onto their blanket and spend the rest of the afternoon in one another’s embrace.

SQSQSQSQ

Their travel home is arranged quickly, and before long Regina’s belongings are all packed and they are on their way, first by land and then by sea. The first few days at sea are rocky, and Regina spends most of her time in bed with a severe case of sea sickness. Emma takes to visiting her often, lying next to her and holding her, allowing her scent to calm and relax her. Regina loves the salty and minty smell of her future wife, and being near Emma helps calm her rolling stomach.

Regina’s scent is nearly overpowering to Emma, which can mean only one thing: her heat is coming, and they may barely reach the shores of home before it arrives. 

SQSQSQSQ

It happens in the middle of the night; Regina awakens panting and sweating and tearing at her clothes.

“Emma,” she cries out.

Emma, who has been sleeping in a chair at the foot of the bed, is instantly awake and at Regina’s side. Recognizing what is happening, she tries to shush and calm her Omega, but Regina is focused on very little but the need between her thighs.

“Please,” she begs. “I need you.”

“We cannot, Little One,” Emma husks, even though her cock is straining against her pants with need.

“Why? Why will you not give me what I need? What I so desperately want?” Regina rips at her nightshirt, finally taking off the cumbersome item and flinging it somewhere off the bed.

“I will not until we are married, my love, and I am sure this is a stress heat. It will pass quickly, and then you will feel better.”

“Damn you, Alpha, help me. Please.”

Emma looks at the slickened area between Regina’s legs, and makes a quick decision. “I will help you, Little One, I will.”

Spreading Regina’s legs further, Emma lays between them and begins lapping at the wetness there. Regina moans, grabbing Emma’s head to bring her closer. It is everything she ever imagined, as Emma gently focuses on her clit, licking and sucking at the hard bud, she cries out as an orgasm overtakes her, the haze of her heat lifted only for a moment, before she is desperately canting her hips against Emma’s mouth and tongue again.

“Please don’t stop,” Regina begs. “Never stop.”

“No, my love, I won’t,” Emma promises, using her fingers to rub Regina’s clit in a circular motion as she nips at the curve that connects Regina’s hip and leg. Regina grabs at Emma’s free hand and interlocks their fingers, needing to feel connected to Emma everywhere. 

And so, they continue, through most of the night and morning, stopping only when Emma makes Regina drink and eat something to keep up her strength, until the next afternoon, when Regina’s heat breaks.  
Regina plays with her Alpha’s hair as she sleeps in her lap, tired and sated, she once again thanks the fates for bringing her someone so kind and gentle, someone so in tune with her body and needs, someone so selfless as to spend hours pleasuring her and not once attempting to take pleasure for herself. 

Amazed and feeling completely loved, she lays back and falls asleep.

SQSQSQSQ

“There it is,” Emma says, holding Regina from behind as they approach land. The shores she has been waiting for so long to see are finally right in front of her. She is happier than she remembers feeling in a long time, and she holds Regina closer as she begins weeping silently. 

Regina holds Emma’s hands, hoping her scent can calm her mate, she turns to kiss her softly, comforting her as best she can. 

SQSQSQSQ

They are put into a carriage and begin making their way to the palace. Emma excitedly points out landmarks to Regina as they ride, holding hands the entire way. Her enthusiasm is contagious, and Regina finds herself smiling and laughing at the stories Emma tells of her youth. Their parents are in the carriage behind them, and their items are being unpacked from the ship and will arrive later in the day. 

They are met at the palace gate by staff who are cheering Emma’s return. She smiles and waves at them all, and continues to do so as she exits the carriage and then turns to assist Regina’s exit as well. She proudly takes Regina’s arm in hers as she walks to the entrance of the palace. Some of the house staff, as well as her brother, were standing there to welcome them.

Ethan is inches shorter than his sister, his green eyes slightly lighter than hers, the shininess in them giving away his emotions. 

From potential heir to being second again, Ethan is happier with that than some might imagine. He has never wanted to rule a kingdom or be in charge of anything. He would be content continuing his studies with the palace healer, or spending time in the garden. Ruling has never been in his blood, and after hearing that his sister was found, there was a sense of relief within him for more than one reason. 

Regina notices the awkwardness between the siblings. They do not speak much, and they do not embrace one another as she expected twins would do once being reunited after so long apart.  
“Emma, I am glad you are here and safe,” Ethan reaches a hand out to shake, and Emma does the same.

“Thank you, brother. I hope you’ve been well. This is my future wife, Regina. We are to be married as soon as it can be arranged.”

Ethan reaches out to shake her hand and Regina smiles in greeting.

“I am happy to meet you, Ethan. Emma has told me lots of stories about the two of you.”

“I hope she wasn’t too bold in her telling. We weren’t the best of friends prior to her absence,” Ethan awkwardly admits. “I’m sure you must be tired. I will see you at the evening meal, ladies.”

“We will be there.”

Regina is stunned at the formal exchange and makes a note to ask Emma about it later as they walk away and Emma begins showing her the inside of their new home.

SQSQSQSQ

Emma moves from the bed, placing her blankets onto the floor. She finds in the past few days, she cannot sleep comfortably unless she is on the floor. She chalks it up to her life over the past seven years and hopes that by the time she and Regina marry, she will feel more comfortable. 

The floor is where Regina finds her, after coming to her room to wake her for a horse ride. 

“Emma, are you ok?”

Emma groans as she rolls over, her back protesting the nights spent on a hard floor.

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“Why did you move from your bed?”

Tired green eyes look down, Emma’s mouth moving as she thinks of what she wants to say. 

“Please,” Regina asks as she grabs Emma’s hand. “Tell me.”

 

“I can’t sleep in a bed. I can’t get comfortable. So I’ve been moving to the floor at night, which allows me to fall asleep, but come morning my back is killing me.”  
“No wonder you’ve been so miserable the past few days,” Regina offers.

Emma sits up and wipes at her eyes, “That about covers it.”

“What can I do to help?”

“Marry me so we can sleep together at night.”

“Emma, do you think maybe you’re having trouble adjusting back to things?” Regina ignores Emma’s joke and goes straight to the matter that has been on her mind since arriving.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not sleeping well. You definitely aren’t eating well. You tune out your parents a good deal of the time. You and Ethan don’t speak. You only seem yourself when we are outside together, away from everyone.”

“So you’ve noticed?”

“Of course I have, I can’t take my eyes off of you,” Regina teases, hoping to lighten the moment. 

“Can we, can we move to the bed? I know this can’t be comfortable for you and I would like to sit and talk.”

Regina sits against the large wooden headboard, encouraging Emma to sit in front of her. She begins braiding blonde tendrils, waiting for Emma to open up about what is on her mind.

“I don’t know who I am anymore, Regina. I went from heir to the throne, to slave, to fighter, back to heir to the throne. My brother won’t look at me, never mind us having a conversation. My parents seem to want to shove seven years of history into my head. I’ve been used to fighting, used to working out my aggression with my fists every day, and often catching my own food. Now I am waited on, the cooks will make me anything I want, and I should be happy about this, I should be thrilled.”

Regina’s hands still, “But you aren’t.”

Emma runs her hands over Regina’s thighs, looking for a way to ground her emotions. “No, I don’t think that I am.”

“What do you want?”

“I honestly don’t know, Little One.”

Regina continues to play with Emma’s hair, hoping her scent calms her, relaxes her.

“Emma, do you think maybe you need time to yourself? Time to figure out what you want to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Perhaps you need time to yourself, for yourself? Not doing anything relating to being an heir, or being my spouse. Time to get your mind used to the idea of who you are again?”

“Do you not wish to marry?” Emma asks, her hands clutching Regina’s thighs, though not hard enough to hurt.

Regina leans down and kisses Emma’s neck, behind her ear, nuzzling the skin as she nips and licks at it. Emma groans, her cock hardening.

“I want nothing more than to be your wife, but remember how you offered to help me? I am offering to help you. If you want to postpone this, or not do it at all until you are ready, I will wait for you.”

“You would?”

“Of course I would. I love you. I want you to be happy. I want you to be comfortable with this, with life as it is now. If you want to spend a year rutting to your heart’s content, I would live with it. I would learn to live with it.”

“I…I don’t know what to say. The captors would take us to places where we could find that release. The Alphas would get very worked up and so they would find those places so we could do what we needed before we got desperate enough to turn to each other. I never did. Even when I was in physical pain and needed to stick it somewhere, I just couldn’t do it.”

“I know you told me you had never been with anyone, but I didn’t imagine you had so much opportunity and controlled yourself,” Regina says with a sense of wonder. She had never heard of an Alpha having so much restraint. The stories she learned as a girl told her that Alphas were slaves to their cocks, and needed to mate with whoever was close when a rut occurred. She never imagined that one could control it, and while Emma confessed that she had not been with anyone, she never thought that she had been presented that much opportunity to do so.

“Not long before I was taken, my father sat us down and gave us a talk. He told us that sex was often done outside of one’s mate, or rather, before one found their mate. Not royal Omegas, but Alphas and Betas. But he told us that finding one’s mate, their true mate, and joining with them was unlike any experience we could ever imagine, and I always remembered that. I always believed it, and so I waited. I didn’t want to share myself with anyone else, ever.”

“What if you had never been freed?”

“I don’t even know, Regina. I truly do not know. But seven years of having this thing hang between my legs taught me the ultimate self-control. I don’t want to go off and do that with anyone else.” 

“Okay, I won’t bring it up again. What about your brother? Why are things so tense there?”

“I don’t think we know how to relate with one another. We were close as small children, but I spent more time with Father and he spent more time with Mother. Right before I was taken, we weren’t around each other much. We used to fight a lot, and my mother took to separating us. It was probably because I was going to present as an Alpha and I was getting aggressive with him. I can’t imagine things have been easy for him with my being gone.”

“You should try to talk with him, Emma. Don’t continue to be divided in the same home. You may need one another someday.”

“Of course, you’re right. I will.”

“Will you think about the rest of what I’ve proposed? Taking time for yourself if you need it?”

“I will Princess, I promise. Now, we should probably have a bite to eat and go for our ride. I do so enjoy spending our days together.”

“We could ride all day here,” Regina teases, nipping again at Emma’s neck.

Emma groans, “You drive me mad, Little One, you know this right? Get up before I take you on this bed and anywhere else I see fit.”

“Is that supposed to be a threat?” Regina husks, as Emma jumps from the bed and tosses a pillow at her wife-to-be and her incessant teasing.

SQSQSQSQ

Emma finds her father in his study after their ride, and asks to speak with him. 

“Come sit; tell me about your day.”

“Regina and I went down to the southern part of the kingdom. The people look to be thriving, Father. You must be proud.”

“Your mother has done so much to help them gain their independence with crops and farming. She wants everyone to have a trade, a way to survive and sustain themselves, especially future generations. She has brought back some fruits and vegetables from Regina’s land to grow here, as well.”

“That is wonderful news. I am sure Regina will appreciate that in seasons to come.”

“What is troubling you, Emma? And don’t tell me it’s nothing. If you think we haven’t noticed you seem to be unhappy, you’re wrong.”

“Father, I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Do what?”

“Any of it. I feel trapped, I feel angry, and I feel less like myself than when I was held captive.”

“I see. Does Regina know?”

“Of course. We have spoken about it, or should I say she confronted me about it.”

“She doesn’t back down about much, does she?” David chuckles.

“No, she does not.”

“She will make a fine Queen, Emma, provided you still want that.”

“I do want to marry her. I promised her, and I have given her my word.”

“But is it what you want?”

“I do. I love her without doubt, without question. I just don’t know what good I am to her like this. I’m so fucking angry all the time.”

“Anger is an understandable emotion, Emma. You’ve endured a lot over the past seven years.”

“I…I’m angry with you and Mother, too.”

“Us?” David moves forward in his seat, and places his hand on Emma’s knee, pleased when she does not jerk back from his touch, as she had become prone to do. He and Snow have tried not to get upset when it happens, knowing that what Emma has gone through is more than they can ever imagine.

“I am angry you didn’t look for me, and angry that you didn’t find me. And I know Mother says you did go on searches, but it wasn’t enough. I wish I didn’t feel this way, I feel awful that I do, but I am angry.”

David sighs, and brings his hand to the back of Emma’s neck, pulling her close to him. Emma allows her head to rest on his shoulder, takes in the comforting scent of him, and begins to cry, first silently, and then in sobs, letting herself go in a way she hasn’t been able to do with him since she was a child. 

“Let it out, Emma. I’m here. I’m here.”

Snow finds them like this nearly an hour later, and David waves her out of the room, letting Emma rest against him in his chair, practically on his lap. He does not complain and instead enjoys holding his eldest again, even if she is physically larger than he is.

“Emma, I can’t tell you how to feel, or what to do. You’re grown, and I missed out on so much, we all have. But know this: we all love you. All of us. We only want you to be happy, and whatever that looks like for you is what we want. So think about it. See yourself in the future, and what that looks like for you. If you don’t want the throne, Ethan has been prepared for it. If you don’t want to marry, we can deal with Cora and Henry.”

“I do want to marry her,” Emma sniffles. “She is the only thing I am sure of.”

David smiles, though his daughter cannot see it. Knowing Emma has found love, and the one she wants to be with, makes him happier than he thought possible. It is the one bright spot from the whole ordeal Emma has been through.

“Think about the rest, Emma. And when you make a decision, let your mother and me know. We promise to respect any choice you make.”

“You aren’t angry with me? For what I’ve said?”

“Of course not, Em. Could I have done more? In retrospect, I suppose we should have known you would have been taken from the Enchanted Forest and we should have expanded our searches. I am going to have to live with that. I only hope that you can forgive me, forgive us, because we wanted nothing more than to have you home, to have you back.”

Emma begins crying again, weeping as she wraps her muscular arms around her father and for the first time since she’s been home, she almost feels light again. 

SQSQSQSQ

“Sit, Regina, tell me how you’re adjusting to your new home,” Queen Snow says as she and Regina stroll through the gardens. She has been showing Regina the palace grounds, and supervising the planting of various fruits, vegetables, plants and trees that have been brought back from Regina’s homeland. 

“This place is so beautiful. I am happy to be here.”

“Let’s see how you feel after your first winter,” Snow laughed. “That will be the true test.”

“Is that why you’re named Snow?”

“It is. I was born during a particularly rough winter, and my mother spent days in labor with me. When she finally gave birth, she said I was as bright, and as angry, as the snow storm outside. And, since we are the White Kingdom, Snow seemed a fitting name.”

“I have never seen snow, and until coming here, I had never even been on ship,” Regina confesses.

“Your mother has kept you very sheltered, Regina. That can be both a blessing and a curse.”

“Sometimes, it has felt more of a curse. I know she has good intentions, but it was made very clear to me once I presented that my sole purpose was to be a married woman and mother. Meeting Emma changed everything for me.”

“I see. Do you want children?”

“I foresee a palace full of them, but I know Emma isn’t in a hurry, and she has been so kind to me about making my own choices and having a voice in our relationship. I never imagined it could be this way.”

“You know I am an Omega, don’t you?” 

“Yes, Emma mentioned it.”

“I was taught the same, that my place as Queen was assured but that I had to find a strong Alpha to help me rule. David has been the mate I needed, even though he is a Beta, and his advice and love has truly made all the difference. As Omegas, we can be whoever we want to be, not what society demands of us. I am proof of that. You will be the mate Emma needs, an equal, as she desires it of you. She is so much like her father in that respect. I can hardly imagine the things she has been through, but I know that she has managed to retain her kindness, and her capacity to love.”

“I never knew things could be like this. She makes me happier than I could ever imagine being.”

“Do you have an idea of when a heat could be coming?”

“I had a stress induced one on the ship coming over, so really, I am not sure when the next one could occur.”

“Not to worry, your marriage may be consummated even without a heat. Has your mother spoken to you about this?”

Regina blushes as she fidgets with her hands, “No, not really.”

“Don’t be embarrassed, Regina. I may be Emma’s mother, but I do hope that you’ll come to me should you need any help or advice, especially in these matters. Your first heat with a mate can be a very intense and enjoyable experience. I am positive Emma will be helpful and considerate with you. Consummating your marriage without a heat is possible and can be very gratifying; it just requires care and patience. I am sure Emma knows this, but I will ask her father to speak with her about it.”

“Thank you. I was a bit worried, to be honest. I wasn’t sure if we would be able to fully enjoy one another, and I didn’t want to have this conversation with my mother. Although having it with you isn’t as mortifying, it does make me wish there were a hole nearby to swallow me up.”

Snow laughs heartily and they both stand and resume their walk through the gardens. “I know my daughter will be a wonderful mate to you, Regina, and you will make a wonderful queen someday.”

Regina nods shyly, and the women spend most of the afternoon in conversation about the kingdom and Snow’s plans for its future.

SQSQSQSQ

Emma is back in the ring with August. He is battered and bloody. Emma has forgotten the choreography, and August keeps shoving at her, urging her to hit him, but she refuses. 

“Stop being weak, Emma. Hit me already!”

“I’ve done enough.”

“I knew you didn’t have it in you, we all knew.”

Emma puts her hands at her sides, and looks down. She cannot do this anymore, not if it means hurting someone she cares about.

August smiles, many of his teeth gone, and begins punching her in the face, but she cannot move her hands to protect her face. She feels the pain in her nose once he lands a blow, and she knows it’s broken. Regina is going to be pissed, she thinks, and then begins looking around the area for her love. She sees men all around, men she has fought over the years. All of them ready to take their shots, and a feeling of panic and dread settles in her belly. Since she cannot move, she begins to scream, calling out to Regina for help.

“Emma, Emma wake up!”

“Ethan,” Emma says as she sits up on the floor, her brother crouches next to her.

“Emma, are you okay?”

“Just a bad dream, I’ll be fine. Was I loud, is that why you came in?”

“I was wandering the halls. I couldn’t sleep. I heard you yelling and walked in to you thrashing about on the floor. Why aren’t you in the bed?”

“I haven’t been able to be comfortable in it since I got back.”

“That has been very clear.”

“I feel like we haven’t had much time together since I have returned.”

“Well, it’s been a bit of a whirlwind. I didn’t want to crowd you, even more so than I can see Mother doing.”

Emma laughs, “She really hasn’t changed much since I’ve been gone. How… how has it been for you since I left?”

“Since you were stolen,” Ethan corrects her.

“Well. Yes.”

“What can I say, Emma? The first year was hard, mother and father were focused on finding you. The palace was quiet, empty. After that, Mother kept things going as well as she could, with Father off looking for you for months at a time, following leads. When I presented, I started going with him, though I knew it was a lost cause. No one had seen you, and we had no real leads. I began to believe you were taken far from here. I could feel it.”

“I was.”

“Had we left the Enchanted Forest, we may have been able to find you. I don’t blame you for being angry.”

“How did you…”

“Twins.”

Emma laughs, “I almost forgot what that was like.”

“It will come back to you, give it time.”

“I hope so. I feel like we hardly know one another. We weren’t getting along so well before I left and it is as if we have grown up and grown even further apart.”

“I don’t wish for it to be this way, Emma. I hope that we can forge a relationship again. Nothing would make me happier. I know you're still trying to adjust.”

“Thank you, brother.”

“I know this is hard for you, but I hope you know I will do anything I can to help you.”

“Are you willing to take this kingdom when the time comes, to remain the heir to the throne should I be unable to?”

Ethan sighs, he was not expecting that question, but he knows his sister’s pain is larger than he can even imagine, and so he answers, “If that is what you need, I will.”

Emma stands and opens her arms, embracing her brother for the first time since she has returned, her emotions all over the place, and him weeping against her chest as his hands move up to the collar around her neck. He first noticed it at her arrival and knowing what it is and what its purpose has made his blood boil over the past few days. 

His anger gets the better of him as he grabs it. “Fuck this damn thing. Come off already,” he says as he pulls. 

“Well… I’ll be damned,” Emma whispers. 

SQSQSQSQ

“And so he just removed it? Like that?”

“Blood magic,” Emma replies to her mother. “We were both shocked, to say the least.”

They had been looking across the lands for an answer to Emma’s dilemma, but no solution had yet to be found. Clearly, Ethan had some kind of magic within him, and so their mother sent for some of the strongest magic holders in the lands to come and meet with her, to perhaps get Ethan the education that he would need. It had been a long day, and after running to see Regina and tell her what had happened, Emma then ran to find her mother.

“Emma, I know it has been hard to revert back to life here at the palace, but I do hope that you know your father and I only wish for your happiness, whatever that might look like for you.”

“I know, Mom. I am not sure I can picture what that looks like, although I know Regina is a part of it.”

“You really do love her.”

“She came along at a time when I felt like I was really losing myself. I am not sure how long I could have continued living that way.”

“Are you ready for the wedding?”

“As ready as I can be. Were you this nervous?” Emma laughs.

“Probably more so, for as much as I wanted to marry your father, I wondered if I was ready, if either of us were. Yet as soon as I saw him when I walked into the room, I knew he was everything I needed and more. He has made me a very happy woman. I have no doubt Regina will do the same.”

“I am confident she will. She is a fine woman, and she makes everything good. She truly is everything I ever could have hoped for, Mother.”

“That makes me happy to hear, Emma. Now, why don’t you go rest before tonight? Regina doesn’t seem the type to let you off the hook if you’ve had too much to drink or eat, so remember that and have a nap.”

“Mom!”

SQSQSQSQ

Regina wears a crown of flowers, as does Emma, and she finds herself nearly breathless as her wife-to-be comes down the aisle flanked by Henry and Cora. The ceremony is short, Emma had insisted, and only a few present to witness, also her insistence. Emma is so nervous she does not raise her eyes from their joined hands, until Regina whispers, “Look at me, my love,” and Emma meets her eyes and manages a flustered smile.

Emma is so happy, so surprised that her life is what it is now, that she has to be nudged by Regina to answer the vicar, “I do. I do!”

After a small reception, they retire to their now shared bedroom. Regina’s mother had explained that even though she was not in heat, their joining could still be pleasurable, to which a blushing Regina had replied, “Of course Emma will be sure that I enjoy it.”

Emma, having started a fire in the fireplace so that Regina would not be cold, began unbuttoning her shirt, before Regina came to stand in front of her and took over, looking into her eyes as she did so.

“I love you, Emma. More than I ever dreamed I would love anyone.”

Emma smiles, bringing her hands to cover Regina’s, before bringing them both to her lips.

“And I, you, Princess.”

“Are you nervous?”

“More than before any fight I have ever been in.”

“Mother said I should ask that you be gentle, but she doesn’t know my Alpha the way I do.”

Emma’s nostrils flare, and she picks Regina up and lays her on their bed.

“Undress me, Emma.”

Emma does so, slowly removing all of her wife’s clothing before stepping back and admiring her. From the small, but full breasts and the dark nipples at attention, the flat belly and roundness of Regina’s hips, to the trim mound of dark hair covering Regina’s womanhood, to strong legs. Emma cannot stop staring and only meets her wife’s eyes when she tells her to hurry up and get in bed.

Emma rips her own pants off, cock at attention and straining, already weeping with her desire.

She lays her body over Regina’s, who sighs at the feel of the weight upon her, her nails raking lightly over Emma’s back, “You feel so good,” she moans into Emma’s ear before taking the lobe between her teeth and nibbling.  
Emma begins kissing Regina’s neck, before giving attention to both of Regina’s breasts, holding one in her large hand while sucking the other into her mouth. Moving down to Regina’s stomach, she kisses and nips at the skin as she inhales Regina’s arousal. 

Holding her wife’s thighs in each of her hands, she sees Regina up close, open and wet, she is pink and beautiful. Emma’s mouth waters as she moves forward and uses her tongue to swipe at her sex from bottom to top, and then repeats the movement until Regina’s hips are desperately moving and seeking more from her mouth and tongue. Even though they have done this before, doing it as married women is a new and exciting experience.

Emma uses her fingers to rub at the small button at the top of Regina’s wetness, and uses her tongue to push inside of her. Regina is moaning, begging her for more, for anything, and then Emma focuses her mouth completely on her clit, bringing her to a screaming climax in moments.

Before she can even recover, Emma is kissing her again, her body settling in between her spread legs, she bucks her hips against Regina, who breaks away, panting, “Inside, Emma, now.”

Emma lines herself up, her tongue darting in and out of Regina’s mouth much in the same fashion she is about to do with her cock. She enters her wife, slowly at first, allowing her to get used to the size and the stretch of her body. 

Once completely in, Emma stills her hips and begins licking and kissing Regina’s neck and chest. The mating mark is often done on the back of one’s neck, but Emma feels so tempted to put it on Regina’s chest, the primitive side of her nature almost demanding it.

She begins pumping slowly, letting Regina’s moans guide her actions. Wanting nothing more than to bring her to another peak, she places her hand between them, rubbing her wife’s clit in time to her strokes. She is trying to hold off her own climax, needing to hear Regina come for her once more. 

Regina is lost in pleasure, never imagining it could feel like this, her heart feeling like it could pump straight from her chest. The love she feels for Emma, for her mate, is nothing that she has ever felt and she never wants it to stop, never wants to be away from her or without her.

“Scream for me, my love,” Emma demands, knowing her wife is close.

“Bite me and fill me,” Regina says, looking into Emma’s eyes, their pupils blown with lust and love and need for one another.

Regina screams Emma’s name as the orgasm hits her, and the pulsing in her pussy milks Emma’s cock, her own orgasm strong, and from deep within, she feels like their souls have connected, like everything is concentrated in and on their bodies, like nothing exists outside of them and this moment.

Leaning down, Emma bites Regina above her left breast, Regina screaming her name again, Emma pumping more of her essence inside of her wife.

SQSQSQSQ

Regina plays with Emma’s hair as she lays her head on her lap. 

“Does the mark hurt, love?”

“No, it doesn’t. I rather like the way it looks, Emma.”

“We never discussed where I would do it, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Well, even if I did, it’s a bit too late for that, is it not?” Regina teases. 

“You’re a rascal, my love, truly a rascal.”

“How do you feel, Emma?”

“Amazing, tired, loved, grateful. You?”

“Same. Very loved, my heart. As a girl, I never thought about marriage being this way, or finding someone that would make me feel the way you do. In you, I see a dream come true, Emma. A dream I hope always to dream.”  
“Regina, I want to see the world with you. I want to have an adventure, and do the things I used to dream of during those years. What if we did this, you and I?”

“I would follow you anywhere.”

“We’ll speak to my mother tomorrow.”

“Or the next day.”

“What?”

“Emma, I am not letting you out of this room until we have done everything I have ever read about.”

“Princess!”

“You better ring for food or drink, and take a nap if you need it.”

“I’m positive there is food and drink left outside the door.”

“Do you think there’s nutbread?”

“I would bet on it.”

“Go then, Alpha, bring your wife sustenance so we can get back to doing what we were made to do.”

Emma jumps from bed, naked and proud as she purposely adds more shake to her hips.

“And you call me a tease!” Regina shouts. 

Emma retrieves the tray left for them outside of the door, and then turns back toward her wife with their spoils. Regina is on her stomach, at the edge of the bed, beckoning Emma back with the crook of her finger.

Emma’s mouth runs dry, and she nearly drops the tray of food and drink at the predatory look on her wife’s face. Gone is the shy princess Emma met only a month ago, and in her place is a woman comfortable in her own skin for the first time in her life. She is radiating strength, confidence, and joy. Emma is intoxicated by the scent they are creating.

“I want you in my mouth, Em-ma,” she says, and this time Emma does drop the tray, its contents splashing off the floor as she nearly runs to takes her place in front of her wife, spreading her legs as her cock begs for attention.

Regina turns onto her side and opens her mouth, running her hand along the shaft and tonguing the sensitive tip.

Emma shudders and grabs a fistful of Regina’s hair, who moans at the action.

“I’m too big,” Emma gasps, “but please, I need more of your mouth.”

Regina laughs and then turns herself onto her knees. She grabs Emma’s hips and pulls her forward; taking her into her mouth as much as she can until she gags at the length, then uses her hands on the length of Emma she cannot swallow.

Grabbing Regina’s hair again, Emma stiffens and then howls as she comes, murmuring nonsense words as Regina swallows everything she has to give. It’s hours before they remember to request more food and drink.

SQSQSQSQ

“You’ll send word, at least once a month, right?”

“Of course, Mother.”

“I feel like I just got you back, and now I’m losing you again.”

“Never, Mom. Regina and I want to have an adventure of our own. We promise to return, and when you’re ready, I will take my place on the throne.”

“Oh Emma, I’m so proud of you,” David says, hugging his daughter.

“We expect news of a baby soon, especially the way you two go at it.”

“Ethan!”

Emma takes one last look at her family before boarding the ship, all of them shedding tears, but smiling as well. Regina holds Emma’s hand tightly as they walk up the gangplank, offering her silent support. It had been a long month, between making plans for their travel, speaking to her parents about her wishes and aspirations, and spending as much time as possible in bed with her new wife. Regina was an insatiable lover, and Emma was determined to satisfy her as often and however she desired. 

The ship sets off to the south, the sun beginning its decent. They will only be on it a few days, before beginning their travels by land. Every stop has been mapped and noted for her parents so they will always know where they are. It was something they insisted on, and Emma agreed immediately to give them peace of mind. Regina’s parents decided to travel back home, and Regina promises to send news to them as well. 

As they stand on the deck, watching Emma’s homelands fade, Regina gasps. 

“Emma, look!”

They jump one and two at a time, the huge, majestic black and white creatures Emma remembers from her youth. She begins to laugh, her joy at seeing them again making her giddy, and sharing this with her wife makes her want to yelp with excitement, and so she does.

In this moment, she no longer envies their freedom. She has hers again and more, a beautiful love and hope for her future, more than she ever dared to imagine. 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking this wild ride with me, and thanks for the support. Thanks to the mods, you all did a wonderful job.  
> Long live SwanQueen!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nature Reflected [Fanart]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664611) by [EvilRegal_gis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal_gis/pseuds/EvilRegal_gis)




End file.
